(Another) Red Riding Hood
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Little Red Riding Hood; mana versi yang kau sukai, yang berakhir manis atau sadis? Seorang wanita memiliki versi tersendiri dari kisah itu. Tentang gadis tudung merah dengan kukis bertabur gula dan cokelat, serta serigala kelabu perak berbulu tebal dan hangat. / HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


Sekumpulan anak-anak berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah bergaya klasik yang kental. Langit-langit tinggi dan deret pilar bergaris menjadi salah satu fokus mereka sembari menghindari seorang anak lelaki kecil yang mengeluarkan geraman-geraman serigala yang terdengar lucu.

" _Grrr_ … Aku akan menangkap kalian semua! Aku akan memakan kalian semua… _Auuuu_ …"

"Aaaa… Tolong akuuu…" Seorang gadis kecil bergaun krem memekik lucu dan mempercepat lari. Sepatu datar berpita menapaki lantai marmer dan menambah suara gedebuk yang meramaikan suasana.

" _Rawrrr_ … Esme tidak akan lolos, _rawrr_ …"

"Aaaaa…" Anak-anak lain makin ramai berteriak, menggemakan suara yang membentur dinding-dinding tinggi.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terasa nyaman dengan satu set sofa berwarna krem muda dan deret rak buku yang menempel di dinding. Seorang wanita dewasa duduk di satu-satunya kursi empuk tinggi di sana. Bantalan kursi berwarna merah terlihat menyatu dengan gaun yang ia kenakan; ratu merah yang rupawan. Mata cokelat besar berkilauan yang senada dengan untaian rambut yang dijalin memutar; mereka terfokus pada buku yang terbuka di tangan sebelum terangkat.

Seluas senyum lembut terukir. Wanita itu bangkit dan menangkap anak lelaki di barisan terbelakang, mengangkatnya ke udara dengan mudah dan mengayunkannya ceria.

"Oh? Jadi serigala nakal ini hendak memakan kalian semua? Waah, serigala nakal ini harus dihukum!"

Kecup dan cium menggemas di belah pipinya yang tembam. Anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan semburat perak di ujung helai itu terkikik geli, mencoba melepaskan diri di saat para calon mangsanya malah tertawa ramai.

"Ibuuu… Aku sudah besaar, ughhh. Hentikaannn…"

"Berjanji padaku, Serigala Nakal… Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan memakan teman-temanmu, hm?"

"Ibu, aku ini serigala baikkk… Iyaa aku janji…"

"Semua serigala itu nakal. Tidak ada serigala yang baik, ugh!"

Ruangan itu hening ketika gadis kecil yang tadi memekik berucap dengan cebikan bibir. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berpandangan, sebelum sebuah senyum sama-sama terukir di belah bibir yang nyaris serupa itu. Mereka menatap Esme, gadis kecil itu, dengan senyuman serupa.

"Kenapa kamu bilang semua serigala itu nakal?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Karena serigala ingin memakan gadis tudung merah! Seperti yang pernah ibu ceritakan padaku."

Wanita itu tertawa sebelum menurunkan putranya, menggiring semuanya mendekat ke kursi tinggi yang sebelumnya ia duduki dengan tenang. Langit biru cerah menjadi latar belakang yang indah.

Sekumpulan anak duduk melingkar beralaskan karpet Persia tebal bermotif rumit. Wanita itu duduk, menyingkirkan bukunya dan menatap mereka dengan seulas senyum mengundang.

"Apakah kita akan bercerita?" Salah seorang anak lelaki bertanya.

"Eum, tentu saja. Sebuah kisah gadis bertudung merah yang— _hmm_ , sedikit berbeda dengan yang pernah Esme dengar dari ibunya."

"Ibu, kisah yang seperti apa?" Binar mata anak lelaki menawan itu terlihat sangat terang, membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Mata mengerling jenaka, dan bibir itu memulai cerita.

Semua diam, duduk mendengarkan penuh perhatian.

"Hmm, kisah yang seperti apa, ya? Baiklah," Wanita itu meraih beberapa toples kukis cokelat yang ada di meja bundar dan membagikannya. "kita mulai dan makan kukis itu pelan-pelan. A-a-a," Jari telunjuk membuat gestur melarang ketika mereka mulai merusuh. "tidak boleh berebutan karena masih sangat banyak, oke?"

Wanita itu menyamankan punggung di bantalan empuk.

" _Jaa_ , pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Lu Han yang tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu yang hangat bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dia gadis yang baik hati, manis dan suka membantu ibunya. Dia juga sangat menyukai _cookies,_ sama seperti kalian. Luhan adalah gadis berambut panjang, yang telah merayakan ulangtahunnya yang kedelapanbelas pada April tanggal duapuluh."

Wanita itu menyampirkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mengerling anak lelakinya yang duduk di barisan terdepan. "Dan, apa kalian tahu? Dia menyukai warna merah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **(Another) Red Riding Hood"**

 **Main Cast** **s** **: Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **Fantasy,** **Romance**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month Event** **2018**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis belia berparas rupawan mengibas rambut cokelatnya dengan pelan; cahaya matahari yang menerpa membuatnya berkilau seakan seseorang telah menyiram madu ke rambut panjang itu. Bias kilau yang indah membuat sesosok wanita dewasa yang dekat dengan jendela kayu tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah keranjang pakaianmu sudah selesai, Luhan?"

Gadis rupawan bernama Luhan itu mengabaikan selembar kain putih yang hendak dibentangkan di salah satu tali tambang yang terpasang di antara dua pancang kayu tinggi.

"Tinggal beberapa sprei saja, Ibu… Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Hanya saja kamu belum sarapan. Ambil sarapan setelah masakan Ibu selesai."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, terlihat berpikir dan lantas menatap ibunya yang terbingkai jendela kayu ek. "Apakah aku akan mendapat kukis?"

Ibunya tertawa renyah. "Kukis? Kue kering untuk sarapan? Luhan sayang yang sudah sangat manis, tidak boleh sarapan dengan makanan yang sangat manis, oke?"

"Kalau begitu nanti saja."

Luhan berpaling, tidak mencoba menyembunyikan cebikan bibir yang entah mengapa masih terlihat pantas. Bingkai jendela diketuk dengan sendok kayu, membunyikan suara yang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Selepas tengah hari nanti, dapur dan tepung adalah milikmu; buat kukis sepuasnya dan tidakkah kamu ingat usiamu sudah delapanbelas? Kenapa masih suka bertingkah menggemaskan, heum?" Senyuman bermain di bibir wanita dewasa itu, membuat gadis belia di sana bersemu lucu.

Mata cokelat berbinar semangat. "Aku akan segera sarapan, Ibu!"

Wanita itu terkekeh dan kembali perhatian dengan sendok kayu dan letupan sup krim kental.

Siang hari datang, dan seperti janji yang telah terucap; dapur, tepung, gula dan panggangan adalah milik gadis bernama Luhan itu. Untai rambut terikat tinggi ditutupi kain putih; mencegah mereka mengontaminasi kukis-kukis manisnya nanti. Celemek berenda melapisi gaun putih selutut, dan semua bahan sudah tertata rapi dalam mangkuk-mangkuk di atas meja.

"Luhan, kamu membuat kukis lagi? Bukankah semalam kamu sudah membuatnya?" Seorang pria dewasa membuka pintu, meletakkan topi anyaman dan kapak yang tadi menyandar di bahu kokoh ke balik pintu kayu. Mata amber menatap deretan toples kecil berisi macam-macam kukis di meja sudut dan menghela nafas.

Luhan mencebikkan bibir seraya tangannya mulai mencampur tepung dan bubuk gula halus. "Ini bukan kukis jahe seperti kemarin, ini kukis coklat dan madu, Ayah."

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi. "Kamu akan mendapat masalah dengan semua gula dalam tubuhmu itu, Luhan…"

"Ayah," Luhan mengalihkan perhatian, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Setiap hari aku membantu ibu dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, pun setiap hari aku pergi ke ladang mengurusi kebun sayuran, dan di akhir minggu aku selalu pergi ke rumah nenek yang jaraknya membuat kaki rantingku mengeriting setelah membantu ayah ke pasar kota. Keringatku cukup banyak dan jika kata ayah aku akan mendapat masalah karena tumpukan gula; tidakkah ayah lihat tubuhku ini seperti gadis yang terobsesi dengan pinggang limabelas inchi?"

Oh, istrinya memang kerap mengeluh betapa putri satu-satunya itu seperti gadis kekurangan daging. Pria bermata amber itu menghela nafas kalah; debatan anak gadisnya memang mengagumkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa—"

"Makan siang ayah sudah siap, kok." Luhan mencampur kocokan telur dan bubuk pengembang, semangkuk kecil bubuk coklat berwarna pekat menunggu di sudut meja dengan tenang. Luhan memandangnya dengan antusias.

"Oh, Ayah menyerah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sayang…"

Luhan menggigit bibir, menahan kikikan geli karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhasil memenangkan perdebatan ayahnya tentang ia dan semua kukis kesukaan. Ia bisa memastikan tak akan mendapat masalah dengan gula-gula dalam kukis itu; toh setiap malam ia selalu meminum ramuan yang akan menetralisir kadar gula yang ia tumpuk seharian. Terimakasih pada neneknya yang baik hati dan pengertian. Meski ramuan itu pahit dan menjijikkan seperti lumpur rawa; tetap tak sebanding karena ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa rasa manis untuk lidahnya.

"Hmm, di mana ibu menyimpan bubuk kayu manis, ya?" Luhan beranjak menuju lemari kayu di pojokan, membukanya dan mengobrak-abrik demi menemukan botol kecil berisikan bubuk rempah beraroma harum itu.

"Yash! Ketemu!"

Semua adonan dicampur menjadi satu, dicetak menjadi bentuk bulat pipih dengan potongan cokelat yang sedikit pelit—cokelat keras menjadi hal mewah, sebenarnya. Panggangan panas menguarkan hawa menyenangkan, dan Luhan menunggu loyang kukisnya matang dengan sabar.

Toples kaca kecil bercorak bunga putih dan sulur-sulur hijau ia ambil dari rak bawah, mengelapnya dengan kain basah dan mengeringkannya di tepian jendela.

Jemari kurus mengetuk meja, menghitung waktu dan begitu ketukan itu berhenti; Luhan melesat cepat membuka panggangan. Aroma manis dan hangat menerpa wajahnya dan ia selalu menyukai momen ini. Loyang-loyang ditarik, api panggangan dipadamkan, kukis yang masih panas dipindahkan perlahan ke piring keramik. Sebuah senyuman terukir.

"Hmm, sempurna seperti biasanya!"

"Hei, Luhan…"

"Astaga Ayah mengejutkanku!" Luhan memekik, nyaris melempar spatula besinya ke udara begitu pintu terbuka bersama ucapan sang Ayah.

Ayahnya memutar bola mata lantas melempar pandangan ke toples-toples harta karun anak gadisnya yang rapi di meja sudut. Oh, matanya iritasi dengan kumpulan makanan manis itu. "Akhir minggu nanti, setidaknya bawa setengah dari kukismu yang sudah menumpuk itu. Nenekmu pasti suka."

Luhan mencebik sebal. "Itu hanya alibi, bukan begitu?"

"Luhan…"

"Arrgh, Ayaaah…" Luhan mencoba membuat matanya basah dan berbinar memelas. Tapi sang Ayah rupanya sudah terlalu hapal dengan tabiat buruk anak gadisnya itu. Dengan mata terpejam pria itu mengibaskan tangan.

"Tidak ada alasan; mereka menumpuk terlalu banyak dan kapan kamu akan menghabiskannya?"

"Ayah…"

"Luhan, tidak ada alasan—"

"Dapatkan daging untukku kalau begitu; aku bisa pingsan di tengah hutan kalau tidak makan daging." Luhan mengalihkan perhatian ke kukisnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap hangat. Sang Ayah mendekat bersama tawa renyah.

"Oh!" Luhan memekik ketika ayahnya merangkul dan mengasak rambutnya. Luhan ikut tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi ayahnya.

"Itu hanya alibi, bukan begitu?"

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Ayah akan mendapatkannya untukku, kan?"

"Pasti, anak nakal. Dan kamu harus bersungguh-sungguh membawa setengah jumlah toples kukismu, tidak menyembunyikannya di kolong ranjang atau di balik pakaian, oke?"

"S-siapa yang melakukannya? A-aku tidak tahu siapa gadis b-bodoh itu?" Luhan mendapatkan semu pada tulang pipinya, bibirnya bergetar dan tergigit kecil.

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu siapa yang meletakkan setoples kukis bertabur gula warna-warni di sudut lemarimu? Hmm, apa mungkin orang lewat?"

"Astaga kenapa Ayah bisa menemukannya?!"

Untuk kedua kali spatula besi nyaris terlempar ke udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gadis bernama Luhan itu sangat menyukai kukis manis? Apa dia tidak takut giginya sakit dan berlubang? Hnggmm." Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan suara kunyahan ramai dari kukis cokelat. Wanita yang duduk di kursi merah tertawa pelan.

"Hm-mm, dia suka sekali dengan kukis-kukisnya yang manis seperti kalian. Tapi Luhan selalu menyikat giginya sampai bersih sebelum tidur, jadi giginya tidak akan bermasalah. Pun begitu, Luhan memakan sayuran yang dimasak ibunya dengan senang hati; jadi dia baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru bertanya sangsi. Tubuh kurusnya menjadi perhatian dan seandainya ia mendapat sedikit massa tubuh, ia akan benar-benar rupawan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, menatap meyakinkan. "Tentu saja." Sebuah senyum terulas tulus ketika gumaman tentang _kita-harus-sikat-gigi-dan-makan-sayur_ berdengung seperti kumpulan lebah terbang.

"Lalu," Semua perhatian terpusat pada Esme. "kapan Luhan akan bertemu dengan serigalanya? Apakah dia akan dimakan?" Matanya memicing lucu.

"Kapan Luhan akan bertemu dengan serigalanya? Apakah dia akan dimakan?" Senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Menurut kalian, bagaimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tengah hari terlewat dan matahari mulai tergelincir, Luhan membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa keringat yang ia dapatkan setelah membantu sang Ayah pergi ke pasar kota. Berbagai sayuran hasil kebun sendiri, karung gandum, lembaran kain hasil tenunan sang Ibu serta beberapa toples kukis mengisi gerobak kayu dengan ramai.

Mungkin sesekali mereka harus membiarkan Phillip, kuda cokelat kesayangan sang Ayah untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Jubah merahnya terpasang rapi membalut gaun putih berenda yang menyentuh pertengahan betis. Keranjang rotannya sudah penuh dengan kukis-kukis yang ia bungkus dengan kertas cokelat, bersisian dengan roti kayu dan daging cincang yang dimasak dengan bumbu sampai mengental dalam mangkuk keramik ringan.

Luhan menatap pantulan bayangan di cermin kusam, menatap puas jalinan rambut yang dikelabang memutar tertutup sempurna oleh tudung jubah.

Ibu sedang sibuk di kebun belakang dan Luhan yakin ayahnya tengah menikmati angin. Luhan hanya perlu berteriak kecil sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu _boots_ cokelat.

"Ayah, Ibu, Luhan pergi… Aku akan kembali menjelang petang."

Luhan tak pernah tahu, apa alasan sebenarnya keluarga kecilnya tetap memilih tinggal di tepian hutan yang mulai ditinggalkan. Banyak penduduk sekitar yang pindah ke kota atau daerah lain setelah wabah besar melanda. Mungkin neneknya yang bersikeras ingin tetap menghuni rumah tua di tengah hutan menjadi salah satu alasan; tentang kenangan nostalgik bersama mendiang kakeknya dulu.

Luhan tak keberatan dengan itu. Ia sangat menyayangi neneknya.

Perjalanan ke tengah hutan selalu menjadi hal yang menarik meski ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Jalan setapak yang tak tampak seperti jalan setapak karena jarang dilalui manusia bersama deret pohon-pohon besar peneduh yang dingin dan lembab; Luhan selalu mengaguminya. Jika ia beruntung ia akan melihat beberapa ekor rusa atau menjangan yang melintas cepat di antara semak belukar, atau bunga-bunga cantik yang menempel tinggi di pilar pohon.

Sungai jernih yang dangkal, Luhan selalu tersenyum saat melihat ikan-ikan kecil berenang cepat saat ia melintasi pijakan batu yang berderet sampai ke seberang. Lalu menemui jalan bercabang.

"Hmm? Jamur apa ini?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, meletakkan keranjang rotan demi sebuah jamur yang tumbuh di bebatuan yang sebelumnya luput dari perhatian. Berwarna kecoklatan dengan bintik-bintik halus yang tak ia mengerti. "Apa ini bisa dimakan?" Luhan baru akan memetik jamur itu sampai suara keresak semak membuatnya siaga.

"Siapa di sana?" Luhan mengambil keranjang rotannya, sementara sebelah tangan lain meraih ranting kayu yang cukup besar.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan saat suara keresak itu makin cepat dan dekat. Suara geraman samar yang masuk ke indra pendengaran membuat keringat dingin mulai membasahi. Kenapa dongeng bodoh tentang serigala buas penunggu hutan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya?

"Siapa di sana? Jika kau rusa atau menjangan makan muncullah dan tunjukkan tandukmu yang indah. Jika kau penunggu hutan ini maka pergilah karena aku tak berniat mengganggu." Sebuah mantra bodoh yang pernah ia cela habis-habisan menjadi kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan gemetar, oh untuk teman gadisnya yang cerewet nan jauh di sana, semoga Luhan selamat dengan mantra bodohmu agar bisa mengirim sekarung gandum terbaik.

" _Grrr_ …"

" _Huks_." Suara cegukan menambah harmoni aliran sungai dan suasana hutan yang damai. Luhan gemetar di atas kakinya dan ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mantra bodoh macam apa itu?"

Cegukan itu bertambah parah ketika suara berat yang serak mendekat. Luhan beku, tak berani menoleh ke belakang di mana suara itu berasal. Bersama rapalan doa, pada akhirnya Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan karena seandainya ia mati diterkam, setidaknya ia tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Berakhir menjadi hantu gentayangan itu menyedihkan.

Matanya yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Eung?"

Luhan kebingungan ketika ia menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tengah menatapnya dengan kerutan dahi. Luhan nyaris menghela nafas lega sampai menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara rambut hitam bersemburat keperakan itu. Sepasang telinga putih kelabu mirip telinga anjing—atau serigala?—yang bergerak-gerak. Luhan menurunkan pandangan dan nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menyadari pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dan—

"Aaaaa pemuda mesum aneh!"

" _Bugh!"_

"Hei gadis bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan memukulku seper— _arghhh_!"

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

Suara lolongan hewan buas terdengar menggelegar. Membuat ranting kayu yang sedari tadi mengayun-ayun sadis terhenti di udara. Sebuah tangan bercakar hitam panjang mencengkeramnya, nyaris meremukkannya menjadi serpihan.

Mata perak kelabu berkilat berbahaya. "Kau menyakitiku, hentikan."

Luhan meneguk ludah ketakutan, matanya berair dan siap tumpah.

"A-aku…" Matanya memerah begitu menyadari ada sebuah ekor berwarna putih, abu-abu keperakan yang bergerak-gerak di belakang pemuda itu. Luhan menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Terlebih saat menyadari ada bilur-bilur kemerahan di beberapa bagian tubuh telanj— _oh hentikan!_

"A-aku…"

Suara tangisan menggema memenuhi hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas menangis, menenangkan diri, memikirkan semuanya dengan logika dan pada akhirnya membuang akal sehat; Luhan bisa berbicara tanpa cegukan menyebalkan. Jubah merah buatan sang Nenek tanggal, beralih fungsi sebagai selimut untuk pemuda aneh mesum yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di batang pohon yang tumbang.

Pipinya bersemu sangat panas, terasa amat membakar dan ia benar-benar malu.

"S-siapa kau?" Luhan mencoba bertanya. Pemuda aneh itu memberikan tatapan bertanya yang menggemaskan—Luhan menampar diri saat pikiran itu terlintas.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

"A-aku Luhan!" Ia berucap terlalu lantang. "Aku hanya berniat lewat untuk mengunjungi nenekku yang tinggal di tengah hutan. A-aku tak berniat mengganggumu d-dan…"

"Kau gadis tudung merah minggu lalu; kenapa kau mengambil jalan berbeda?"

Luhan mengangkat pandangan, memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. "Jalan berbeda?" Mengabaikan fakta bahwa selama ini si Pemuda kerap memperhatikannya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau lupa dengan jalan yang kau ambil?"

Jalan? Luhan berjalan menuju pintu jalan setapak satu-satunya, berjalan sekiranya beberapa puluh depa sebelum menemukan sungai jernih dan kemudian menemukan persimpangan kecil di depannya, kemudian ia mengambil cabang sebelah kiri—Luhan menyadari kesalahannya.

 _Oh, terkutuklah kau jamur menarik!_

"Cih, gadis bodoh."

"Berhenti mengataiku gadis bodoh, pemuda mesum aneh!" Luhan memekik tak terima, sebelum akhirnya mengkerut takut saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kilatan perak.

"Pemuda mesum aneh?"

"Kau tidak pakai celana di depan seorang gadis, sebutan apa yang pantas untukmu?" Luhan menggerutu kesal, teringat momen memalukan beberapa saat lalu yang membuat pipinya terbakar.

Pemuda itu menatap tubuhnya yang ada di balik jubah merah dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menilai dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, jadi manusia harus memakai kain merepotkan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Jika tidak mereka akan terbakar matahari atau beku kedinginan saat musim dingin tiba. Kami tidak bisa telanjang dan memamerkan—" Bibir merah terkatup. "Oh astaga aku bicara apa…" Luhan nyaris menangis karena kesal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," Pemuda itu memainkan jubah merah Luhan dengan tangannya—Luhan bersyukur cakar-cakar itu telah memendek. "buluku sudah melindungi dengan baik."

Luhan terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu. "S-sebenarnya, kau itu siapa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai seram, mencoba bermain dengan gadis ketakutan di depannya. "Pernah dengar dongeng desa tentang serigala penunggu hutan?"

Luhan gemetar. "K-kau akan memakanku?"

" _Hmm_ … Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku akan memakanmu, atau tidak?"

"K-kau…"

Pemuda itu mendecih. "Maaf saja, tubuhmu terlalu kurus untuk aku makan. Lagipula aku tidak berminat memakan makhluk yang terlihat serupa denganku; tch, menjijikkan." Pemuda itu meleletkan lidahnya, membayangkan dirinya mengoyak tubuh yang serupa dengannya membuatnya nyaris muntah.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Luhan tertarik kecil. "Kau serigala yang unik, ya?"

Telinga kelabu bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar kalimat itu, senyum kecil Luhan membuat semu merah muda samar menaburi tulang wajahnya yang tegas.

"Jadi, kau janji tidak akan menyakitiku atau memakanku?" Luhan mencoba memastikan dengan tatapan serius. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan mendapatkan binar pada dua bola matanya, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku gaunnya dan mencelupkannya ke air sungai yang jernih.

Luhan mendekat hati-hati ke pemuda itu, sementara si Pemuda menatapnya tak mengerti. "Jangan memakanku, ya? Dagingku sedikit, tidak enak."

"Kau membuatku nyaris tak berselera, gadis bodoh."

Luhan duduk di samping pemuda aneh itu, mendekatkan sapu tangan basahnya dengan hati-hati ke bilur-bilur kemerahan memanjang hasil penyiksaannya tadi. Pemuda itu mendesis, menggeram kecil. Tampak tak suka dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan, dan Luhan berjengit.

"Kau tidak suka air?"

"Nyaris benci." Dan Luhan meringis, menghentikan kegiatan kecilnya itu.

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras mendistraksi keheningan. Luhan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan geli bercampur terkejut, sementara pemuda itu menatap perutnya yang liat dengan kerjapan mata.

"Aku lapar." Seketika Luhan berjengit menjauh, meraih keranjang rotannya secepat kilat dan mengeluarkan mangkuk keramik ringan berisi daging cincang yang berbau harum. Pemuda itu mengendus-endus mangkuk keramik yang Luhan keluarkan, dan Luhan seakan melihat liur imajiner menetes dari sudut bibir tipis.

 _Oh astaga taringnya panjang!_

Luhan memekik dalam hati.

"Apa ini daging yang kalian aduk-aduk di atas api?" Pemuda itu bertanya nyaris antusias, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku.

"K-kami memasaknya. K-kau mau?" Luhan menyodorkannya dan pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. Luhan segera meraih sepotong roti kayu dari dalam keranjang dan mengambil daging yang dicincang halus itu.

Luhan mengernyit ketika pemuda itu menatap makanan enak di depannya dengan kerutan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu yang kalian sebut dengan roti?" Luhan menyadari kesalahannya; memangnya ada serigala vegetarian? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ini roti. Cepatlah makan, kau lapar dan aku masih takut dengan serigala yang kelaparan, oke?" Tapi, siapa tahu dia mau memakannya saat berwujud setengah manusia, kan?

"Tidak mau." Kerutan dahi makin menjadi dan Luhan tiba-tiba kesal. Roti kayu ini adalah hasil buatan tangannya tadi pagi dan ia paling benci penolakan.

"Makan." Luhan menjejalkan roti dan daging cincang itu ke mulut si Pemuda Aneh. Pemuda itu nyaris tersedak namun Luhan dengan senang hati tak melepaskannya; pikirkan nanti soal taring dan cakar yang terampil mengoyak daging.

" _Hnghmmm_ …" Pemuda itu melotot saat mencecap rasa yang sedikit aneh di mulutnya. Rasa makanan yang disebut roti itu tercecap sedikit manis dan berat di lidahnya, sementara daging cincang di sana membuat semuanya tiba-tiba membaik.

Kerutan dahi menghilang, pemuda itu mengunyah makin cepat. Luhan nyaris menganga saat potongan roti kayu lain dan mangkuk keramik ringannya direbut semena-mena.

"Kau suka?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati. Senyum lebar berusaha ia tahan saat pemuda itu mendapatkan remah roti dan noda saus di sudut bibirnya.

"Enak," Pemuda itu terus mengunyah ramai. "aku tidak tahu akan seenak ini."

Mereka hening sampai si Pemuda menyelesaikan acara makannya. Luhan melempar tatapan bertanya saat pemuda itu menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

 _A-apa-apaan kalimatnya itu?!_

"T-tentu saja aku takut…" Luhan mencicit.

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau tidak berlari seperti kebanyakan orang saat melihatku; bahkan kau memberiku makan."

Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak berlari pergi padahal banyak kesempatan terbuka lebar? Ia bahkan merelakan jubah merah kesayangan dan makanan untuk neneknya nanti kepada pemuda aneh itu.

Dongeng desa tentang serigala penunggu hutan terbukti benar adanya—meski berwujud setengah manusia macam ini; tapi, mengapa ia tak merasa sangat terkejut? Seakan ia sudah mengetahui akan kebenaran ini, dan ia bisa tenang dan bahkan tersenyum.

"Hei, Luhan?"

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan di depan pandangannya dan Luhan merona merah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang paling penting, kau tidak akan memakanku, kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak selera dengan makhluk yang serupa denganku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kita tak sepenuhnya serupa; aku tidak punya telinga dan ekor berbulu dan j-juga cakar tajam."

Ekor lebat mengibas, membuat Luhan nyaris memekik gemas ingin merasakan kelembutannya. "Aku bisa menjadi serupa denganmu, tanpa ekor dan telinga dan cakar." Pemuda itu berkata, lantas telunjuknya terangkat ke dada Luhan. "Tapi dadaku tidak menggembung seperti milikmu."

Luhan nyaris memekik, melindungi aset berharganya dari jajahan mata perak. "Tentu saja karena aku ini gadis! Kau masih anak kecil, hah?!"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku serigala muda, aku tak banyak berinteraksi dengan manusia."

"Kau kesepian?"

"Aku sendirian. Ibuku mati saat melahirkanku, sementara ayahku mati tertembak pemburu bersama seluruh kawanan."

 _Oh, astaga, betapa malang._

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup sendirian?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya, karena kami nyaris abadi."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan salah satu kaummu?"

Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan senyum tipis. "Pernah, dari _pack_ lain, tapi sayangnya aku lebih suka sendirian. Aku tidak suka diatur oleh alpha lain."

Kenyataan bahwa ada banyak makhluk yang serupa dengan Sehun membuatnya merinding; tapi Luhan tersenyum manis. Tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi karena ucapannya kemudian.

"Kita bisa berteman?"

"Teman?"

Luhan meraih tangan lebar yang memiliki bulu halus keperakan itu, menjabatnya dan membuat si Pemuda kebingungan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa serigala itu tidak memakan Luhan? Memangnya serigala mau makan roti?"

Wanita bergaun merah terkekeh kecil, menatap seorang anak lelaki berkemeja putih dengan tatapan geli. "Sudah kubilang, ini cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dan, apa kalian bisa menebak apakah mereka bisa menjadi teman baik atau tidak?"

Masing-masing dahi mengerut dalam kecuali satu, dan kunyahan kukis mewarnai keheningan sesaat itu. "Bisa, Luhan dan Sehun bisa berteman baik. Luhan itu gadis yang baik karena mau membagi roti dan daging miliknya, dan Sehun tidak suka memakan manusia, kan?"

Anak lelaki bermata biru dan berambut pirang menjawab, dan wanita itu mengangguk. "Benar sekali, Peter. Mereka berdua menjadi teman yang baik meski berbeda. Luhan makin sering mengunjungi Sehun di tepi sungai. Mereka duduk di batang pohon besar yang tumbang dan bercerita di sana. Sehun selalu duduk diam saat Luhan bercerita tentang kehidupan di rumah kayu hangat, dan Luhan sangat suka dengan petualangan kecil dan cerita-cerita nakal Sehun yang suka mencuri makanan penduduk di masa lampau."

"Apa Sehun sudah memakai celana?"

Wanita itu terkejut, tampak malu sebelum mengibaskan tangannya yang lentik. "Oh, aku melupakannya. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku, Jena. Luhan menjahitkan celana berwarna cokelat untuk Sehun, dan Sehun selalu memakainya. Sehun tidak suka dengan baju karena itu membuatnya geli. Sehun menemui Luhan tanpa telinga dan ekor berbulu, karena Sehun tidak tahan dengan jari-jari Luhan yang suka memegangnya sampai nyaris rontok."

Wanita itu menyamankan punggungnya. "Luhan memberitahu Sehun tentang peradaban manusia dan sebaliknya, Sehun menunjukkan bagian-bagian hutan yang belum terjamah. Hulu sungai yang berupa air terjun kecil yang indah, bebatuan berkilau dalam gua gelap, dan hewan-hewan yang jinak saat melihat Sehun."

"Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama?"

"Tentu. Nyaris setiap hari."

"Apakah Sehun menyukai kukis buatan Luhan?" Wanita itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan satu itu, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

Matanya mengerling jenaka. "Sehun menyukai kukis buatan Luhan. Jika kukis itu tidak terlalu manis dan bertabur gula dan cokelat; Sehun akan memakannya dengan senang hati. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu bertanya, mengapa ia sering pergi ke hutan? Mengapa ia selalu pulang membawa tanaman-tanaman aneh dan banyak bahan makanan? Mengapa ia selalu pulang nyaris menjelang petang? Apa yang ia lakukan? Luhan hanya menjawab dengan sedikit kebohongan; ia bilang ia mengunjungi neneknya sebentar sebelum berkeliling kecil menjelajah. Ayahnya khawatir dan ibunya melarang; tapi Luhan selalu bisa meyakinkan mereka."

"Kenapa Luhan tidak jujur dengan ayah dan ibunya? Bukankah kita tidak boleh berbohong?" Peter bertanya bersama kerutan dahi.

"Karena jika Luhan benar-benar jujur, mungkin ayahnya akan ketakutan dan melarang Luhan menemui Sehun lagi. Luhan tidak bisa, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian lagi. Karena di setiap penghujung hari saat mereka hendak berpisah, Luhan selalu berkata _'Aku akan datang menemuimu lagi, Sehun. Apa yang kau ingin aku bawa?'_ dan Sehun selalu berkata—"

"—' _Aku akan menunggumu Luhan. Bisa kau bawakan daging dan kukis? Juga beberapa buku untuk kau bacakan untukku.'_ Ibu, kau bercerita tentang serigala dan gadis tudung merah itu lagi?"

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak bersandar di daun pintu dan menyela cerita. Semua memberikan perhatian kepada pemuda berambut hitam keperakan itu. Senyum miring bermain di sudut bibirnya dan wanita yang duduk di kursi merah tersenyum kecil.

"Mau bergabung bersama kami, Shane?"

Tangan lebar mengibas bersama ekspresi geli. "Aku akan menjawab ya jika aku masih sembilan seperti adik kecilku. Sayangnya aku sudah duapuluh sekian, Ibu."

"Kakak, kau menyebalkan." Anak lelaki yang dipanggil adik kecil melempar tatapan tajam. Sementara pemuda bernama Shane itu tertawa.

"Silakan lanjutkan Ibu, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kamarku sudah selesai."

Wanita dewasa di sana mengangguk anggun dan memberi gestur mengusir yang sopan. "Bantu adik perempuanmu kalau begitu, oke?"

"Iya, Bu… Anak lelakimu yang tampan ini akan melakukannya…" Shane berlalu setelah memberi kerlingan jenaka.

Wanita itu kembali dengan anak-anak manis di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Luhan yang selalu menemui Sehun, Ibu." Anak lelakinya menjawab dengan cebikan bibir, tampaknya masih kesal dengan Shane tadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Luhan merahasiakan Sehun dari semua orang, kecuali neneknya. Luhan tak pernah berniat memberitahu, sebenarnya, tapi ia tak bisa berbohong lagi ketika neneknya bertanya _'Kau punya teman baru? Yang membuat kegiatan mengunjungi aku di sini sebagai alasan?'_ setelah Luhan banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkunjung. Luhan menceritakan Sehun kepada neneknya, dan apa kalian tahu? Neneknya samasekali tidak terkejut. Neneknya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap jalinan rambutnya dengan sayang dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus baik-baik dengan teman barunya itu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya." Matanya mengerling senyum tertahan anak lelakinya yang menggemaskan. "Tapi, beberapa minggu setelah Luhan memberitahu neneknya tentang Sehun, dan berniat membawa Sehun menemui neneknya dan mencicip masakannya; Luhan menemukan neneknya tertidur sangat tenang di atas ranjang. Sangat tenang dan damai, padahal hari sudah sangat siang. Luhan menangis, saat tahu ia tak bisa mengunjungi sang Nenek seperti biasa."

"Nenek Luhan meninggal." Kalimat singkat itu bersamaan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu memberikan senyum lembut pada Esme.

"Hm-mm. Luhan bersedih, menangis dan tidak mendengarkan siapapun. Di pemakaman Luhan hanya diam, dan di dalam kamar Luhan mengunci pintu. Ayah dan ibunya kehabisan cara untuk menghibur putri mereka yang sedih. Kukis-kukis buatan ibunya menumpuk, karena Luhan selalu enggan memakan."

"Kasihan sekali." Esme merengut sedih. "Apakah Sehun tidak datang menghibur Luhan? Bukankah mereka teman baik?"

Wanita itu menyatukan telapak tangan di atas pangkuan, terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bercerita. "Di malam musim dingin yang bersalju, Luhan nekat pergi dari rumah. Luhan menangis saat berlari ke dalam hutan, ia hanya ingin pergi ke rumah neneknya. Ingin tidur di sana bersama perapian hangat dan selimut yang ia harap masih beraroma neneknya. Tapi salju terlalu tebal, terlalu dingin dan terlalu membekukan. Luhan terjatuh, terguling dari tebing rendah dan seluruh jubah merahnya tersapu salju. Matanya merah, semerah wajahnya yang merona karena dingin. Bias cahaya bulan purnama terang membuat wajahnya nampak lebih pucat. Dan saat itu, Sehun datang dengan raut wajah sedih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Agh… Akkh… Kkhh…" Suara tangisan tertahan mewarnai kesunyian hutan yang diterpa hujan salju. Luhan terjerembab, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan hidungnya yang memerah menambah parah keadaan. Dadanya sesak dan tangisannya terasa menyakitkan.

Seseorang mendekat, membuat jejak kaki di tumpukan salju. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari tekukan lutut, menatap ke depan dan seketika matanya makin basah.

Kenapa ia seakan melupakan Sehun?

"Sehun…"

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini." Tangisan itu makin deras.

Sehun yang bertelanjang dada menggendong Luhan di depan tubuhnya, cukup tanggap menghadapi tubuh Luhan yang lemas dan kesakitan. Sementara Luhan menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan leher yang bersuhu panas itu. Rasa nyaman sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke bawah akar pohon yang mengeruk tanah tebing ke dalam; cerukan tanah cukup luas yang melindungi mereka dari hujan salju yang mulai melebat. Luhan duduk menekuk lulut, menyatukan jari-jemari menghalau dingin dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"Kau masih bersedih?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Luhan menjawab serak.

Sehun mendekat, melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun memeluknya erat, berharap suhu tubuhnya yang panas mampu menghangatkan gadis dalam rangkulannya ini.

"Kau bisa bersedih, tapi bukankah kau masih memiliki aku?"

Luhan tertegun, menatap mata Sehun yang hangat dan memancarkan kasih sayang. Mata cokelat makin basah. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya, membenahi tali ikatan jubah merah Luhan yang sedikit longgar. Salah satu tangan merogoh ke saku celana, mengeluarkan dua potong kukis _gingerbread_ yang terbungkus kertas cokelat. Luhan teringat, itu kukis yang ia berikan pada Sehun pada pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum ini. Luhan nyaris tersedak tangis saat Sehun menjejalkan kukis itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau bilang kalau kukis adalah segalanya buatmu," Sehun memotong bagian kaki kukis _gingerbread_ , menyuapkannya. "kau selalu bahagia saat memakannya. Mereka manis dan kau menyukainya."

Luhan mengunyah kukis jahe itu dengan tangis sesunggukan tertahan.

"Eung."

"Jika kau bersedih dan tidak mempunyai semangat untuk membuat mereka; bawakan tepung dan gula kepadaku. Aku akan memanggangkan kukis untukmu di rumah nenek, meski mungkin mereka akan hitam dan pahit."

Kukis jahe itu habis dan Luhan menahan ledakan tangis.

Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat bersarang di puncak kepala Luhan, menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang terbalut tudung merah dengan sayang.

Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang berbeda dari semua senyum yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya. Senyum itu terlihat teduh, sekaligus hangat dan melindungi. "Jangan menangis. Pipi dan ujung hidungmu nyaris menyamai warna jubahmu."

Luhan menangis, terisak dengan tubuh berdeguk-deguk. Suara tangisan nyaring dan tersendat-sendat mengingatkan Sehun akan suara tangisan seorang bayi perempuan di masa lalu. Bayi perempuan berambut cokelat tebal yang tinggal di rumah kayu hangat di tepian desa.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala Luhan yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Teringat masa lalu itu, tak menyangka sekarang bayi perempuan manis yang dilihatnya dari luar jendela kayu itu telah tumbuh besar, mengenal dan berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"A-aku sedih… Aku ketakutan saat melihat nenek tidur terlalu tenang hari itu… M-mereka mimpi buruk… A-aku… Aku…" Tangisan tidak koheren itu Sehun dengarkan dalam diam sampai suara bersin yang nyaring terdengar.

Luhan mengisap-isap ingusnya yang nyaris meleleh sambil menahan tangisan sementara Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sehun melepaskan dekapannya, bangkit dan mendapat tarikan dari jemari Luhan yang beku. Sehun menatap Luhan yang seolah tak ingin ditinggal dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Pejamkan matamu sejenak."

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang melangkah keluar. Dalam keheningan yang terasa lama Luhan nyaris kembali menangis, sampai sesuatu yang besar, hangat dan berbulu melingkupi tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Luhan membuka mata. Dan mendapati Sehun dalam wujud serigalanya yang tinggi besar tengah memeluknya, menghalau hawa dingin dari jutaan keping salju yang jatuh ke bumi. Luhan menghirup bulu lebat yang melingkari wajahnya, mereka terasa hangat dan nyaman. Luhan menoleh ke samping, di mana Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan mata perak yang berkilauan. Luhan tersenyum penuh terimakasih, sebelah tangannya meraih salah satu telinga Sehun dan merematnya pelan, mengelus serigala berbulu kelabu perak itu dengan sayang.

Ekor berbulu lebat menyapu wajahnya, mengelus sisi wajahnya dengan jahil. Luhan tertawa, kegelian saat bulu-bulu itu menggelitik kulitnya yang pucat. Luhan meraihnya, mengelusnya pelan, membuat geraman samar terdengar. Seperti suara _mur-mur_ dari kucing yang dibelai tengkuknya.

"Sehunna, terimakasih…" Luhan meraih kepala Sehun dengan dua telapak tangannya. Luhan mengusapkan cuping hidungnya dengan ujung moncong serigala berbulu lebat itu. Mereka berpandangan, berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

Dan sebuah ikatan yang belum disadari oleh salah satu dari mereka menguat.

Suara geraman rendah terdengar, dan Luhan mengartikannya sebagai ucapan kembali kasih yang manis. Luhan mengusakkan wajahnya dan tertawa kecil.

Mengusap matanya yang sembab, Luhan menyamankan diri. Sehun bergelung melingkar, melindungi Luhan dan memberi sandaran yang begitu nyaman. Cerukan tanah tebing itu perlahan sunyi seiring dua makhluk yang memejamkan mata dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu, setelah itu apa?" Peter bertanya tanpa jeda sejenak. Di matanya wanita yang duduk di kursi merah itu seakan ingin menyudahi kisah yang seharusnya belum menemui akhir. "Apakah mereka bahagia selamanya seperti dongeng-dongeng lain?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku berkata, bahwa kisah ini belum memiliki akhir, bagaimana?"

Semuanya hening dan wanita itu tertawa.

"Luhan dan Sehun melanjutkan hidup seperti yang lainnya; atau melanjutkan hidup dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak. Sehun mulai memakai baju yang Luhan jahitkan dan Luhan mulai mendapat keberaniannya saat Sehun membawanya berlari menelusuri gunung dengan wujud serigalanya. Oh, maafkan aku, apakah kalimatku terlalu sulit untuk kalian?" Wanita itu mengulum senyum geli saat melihat banyak kernyitan dahi.

"Tidak, Ibu." Namun senyum dari anak lelakinya membuatnya kembali bercerita.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya, ayah dan ibu Luhan meninggalkannya sendiri, sama seperti neneknya." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak. "Pasangan itu meninggal beberapa hari setelah Luhan merayakan hari ulangtahunnya yang keduapuluhenam. Mereka meninggalkan Luhan terlalu cepat, dan Luhan tak tahu menahu akan itu. Senyum ibunya yang mulai melemah dari hari ke hari dan ayahnya yang hanya menghabiskan waktu duduk di kursi goyang dari pagi sampai petang, menjadi apa yang sebelumnya tak Luhan sadari."

"Mengapa mereka meninggal?" Salah seorang anak lain bertanya. Wanita itu menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luhan pun tidak tahu. Seolah takdir telah menggariskan Luhan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun sendirian."

"Apakah Luhan membencinya?" Anak lelakinya bertanya, seulas senyum kecil bermain di sana.

Wanita itu terkekeh, mengusak rambut anaknya yang lebat. "Tidak, setahuku Luhan tidak membencinya. Luhan tidak menyesalinya. Sehun membuatnya bahagia, dengan tingkah manisnya saat Luhan menyentuh ekor dan telinga berbulunya, dengan kerutan dahi lucu saat memakan kukis-kukis bertabur gula dan cokelat buatan Luhan, dengan perilakunya yang hangat saat Luhan menangisi keluarganya yang telah tiada."

"Apakah Luhan jatuh cinta dengan Sehun?" Esme bertanya.

"Mereka saling jatuh cinta, karena takdir sudah menggariskan mereka bersama sejak awal." Wanita itu mengabaikan raut wajah bingung dari anak-anak yang duduk di atas karpet. "Setahun kemudian, saat hutan dan desa yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan kembali ramai dan didatangi banyak orang, Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi. Pergi ke negeri seberang yang jauh. Luhan tidak memiliki siapapun selain Sehun di sampingnya, jadi, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan," Wanita itu memberi sedikit jeda sembari memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. "kisah ini selesai sampai di sini."

"Ahh… Kenapa sudah selesai?" Semuanya mengerang kecewa kecuali satu anak lelaki yang duduk di barisan terdepan.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa ini kisah gadis tudung merah dan serigala yang berbeda dari yang pernah kalian dengar?"

"Tapi," Peter mengerutkan dahi. "apakah sebenarnya kisah ini masih memiliki lanjutan?"

"Anak tampan yang pintar, heum?" Wanita itu melempar kerlingan mata. "Ah, bukankah sebaiknya kita keluar dan pergi ke ruang makan sekarang? Jam makan siang sudah tiba dan kalian semua harus makan sayur setelah melahap kukis manis dalam toples itu." Dengan cepat perhatian anak-anak teralih. Mereka berebutan berlari menuju ruang makan sambil bergumam tentang kisah yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Peter berhenti sejenak, berbalik dan memeluknya sekilas. "Nyonya, kapan-kapan ceritakan lanjutan kisahnya, ya?" Anak lelaki tampan itu tersenyum dan lantas berlalu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sembari melambaikan tangan.

Wanita itu lantas menatap anak lelakinya yang masih di sana. "Tidak menyusul teman-temanmu, Sayang?"

Anak lelakinya menggeleng kecil, memberikan sebuah senyum yang manis. "Luhan dan Sehun menikah, berkeliling dunia dan memiliki anak yang tampan dan cantik. Apakah itu lanjutan kisah tadi? Apakah aku benar, Ibu?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, meraih anak lelakinya dalam gendongan seraya memberi kecupan pelan. "Pintar sekali, heum? Ah, juga Peter. Temanmu yang tampan itu sangat cerdas."

Anak lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku, Kak Shane dan Ayah akan kesal jika Ibu menyebut orang lain tampan. Ugh." Wanita itu tertawa pelan mendengar protesan anak lelakinya.

" _Hmm_ , katakan pada Peter kalau Ibu tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menceritakan lanjutan kisahnya, ya?"

"Kakaaakkk… Tuan Wood membuat makanan yang enak sekali. Ayo temani Lucy makan!"

Seorang gadis berumur enam tahun berlari memasuki ruangan itu bersama Shane yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gaun balon berwarna _peach_ melambai ceria dan saat gadis kecil itu menabrakkan diri ke wanita bergaun merah di sana, suara kekehan menggema.

Wanita itu mengelus jalinan rambut hitam keperakan yang dikelabang memutar itu, sedikit membenahi beberapa bunga kering yang tersemat di sela-selanya. Senyuman anak gadisnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Nah, Haowen, temani adikmu makan dan Shane, apa kau sudah membantu Lucy dan koper-kopernya?" Haowen dalam gendongannya mengangguk lalu beringsut turun.

Shane mengibaskan tangannya. "Ibu, semuanya sudah selesai karena ketika aku masuk ke kamar lembayung itu, si Manis ini sudah nyaris mengepak semua gaun kesukannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum, memberi kecupan pada dua anaknya yang masih belia.

"Nanti Ibu juga harus kesana, ya? Kakak, ayo! Ayo!" Lucy menarik tangan kakak keduanya dengan ceria sementara Shane masih bertahan di sana dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ibu, Ayah menunggu di kamar kalian."

Wanita itu tersenyum, mencubit pipi anak sulungnya yang tirus. "Sudah, sana jaga adikmu."

Shane terkekeh. "Aku pergi, Ibu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pintu putih bersih terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan suara _handle_ pintu yang terlepas dari celah kusen. Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa _vintage_ itu dengan langkah teratur, bibirnya mengulas senyum saat pandangannya menangkap seorang pria tinggi di tepi jendela besar. Mereka vista yang menakjubkan.

Wanita itu mendekat, tahu bahwa pria di sana tentu menyadari keberadaannya. Sepasang tangan kurus melingkari tubuh kokoh itu, memeluknya erat bersama kepala yang menyandar nyaman. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat melingkupi jemarinya yang mengait.

"Shane berkata kau bercerita tentang gadis tudung merah dan serigala; kau tidak bosan mengulang kisah itu untuk kesekian kali? Sejak Shane kecil, hingga kini batas kedewasaannya sudah terlewat sangat lama dan dua adiknya lahir ke dunia; kau bisa menghitung berapa kali kisah itu diulang?"

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Itu kisah yang indah."

"Bahkan setelah kau tahu kebenarannya?"

Pelukan itu mengerat. "Hmm? Kebenaran, ya? Tentang gadis tudung merah yang merupakan _imprint_ dari serigala tampan itu? Tentang alasan sang Nenek dan kedua orangtuanya yang tetap hidup setelah wabah melanda adalah membesarkan gadis itu sampai dewasa?"

Pria berambut hitam keperakan itu berbalik, merengkuh wanitanya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Suhu tubuhnya selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"Berapa lama kita meninggalkan tempat itu?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Mata coklat menatap mata keperakan yang berpendar lemah. "Sejak kita menikah aku tidak terlalu menghitung tahun yang kita habiskan; katakan saja sejak hutan itu masih sangat dingin dan lembab hingga sekarang mereka menjadi gedung pencakar langit?"

Pria itu terkekeh. Mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir merah itu, kecup dan lumatan pelan tanpa tuntutan berarti. Hanya tekanan dan gigitan lembut yang membuat wanita bergaun merah melenguh pelan.

"Eungh… I-ini ma—hmphh… Ini masih siang, astaga." Wanita itu melepaskan tautan, memicing tajam dan ia hanya mendapat senyum jahil. "Kita harus berkemas, mengepak semua barang yang perlu kita bawa. Kau tidak lupa besok kita memiliki penerbangan cukup pagi, bukan?"

"Seharian ini aku mengurus banyak identitas baru dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Jadi, siapa namaku nanti?"

"Siapapun namamu nanti, bukankah aku akan tetap memanggilmu Luhan?"

Luhan, wanita bergaun merah itu, tersenyum kecil. Berjinjit demi mencapai bibir pria yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukan. "Dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Sehun, bukan begitu?"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, mata kelabunya yang keperakan berpendar lebih terang. Sehun menunduk, menggunakan tulang hidungnya untuk menyusuri leher jenjang yang terekspos. Ia mengambil nafas dalam pada bilur pembuluh yang mendenyutkan nadi, pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar detak menyenangkan di sana.

Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati itu semua. "Kita punya penerbangan pagi, Sehun…" Luhan bermain dengan intonasi suaranya, mencoba memberi peringatan kecil karena ia tak mau digendong menuju bandara esok pagi.

Sementara itu, Sehun terkekeh. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher porselain itu. Mata kelabu peraknya berpendar hangat. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Luhan. Tidakkah kau berpikir menjalani hidup seperti ini membosankan? Seseorang lain berkata bahwa hidup nyaris abadi bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih untukmu, kau terikat denganku untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Begitu banyak kesedihan dan kesulitan yang kau lalui demi bersamaku. Tidakkah kau merasa lelah kita harus berpindah-pindah tempat? Jika ya, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dan—"

"Mengatakannya padamu dan lantas apa? Sehun," Luhan menangkup wajah suaminya. "berapa usiamu sekarang, heum? Sepanjang apapun waktu 'membosankan' yang akan aku habiskan seperti ucapanmu, jika ada kau di sana kita akan baik-baik saja. Shane, Haowen dan Lucy membuat ini semua terasa sempurna. Lupakan kata lelah, semua keraguan sudah aku tepis jauh sebelum aku mengenakan cincin ini." Luhan menatap sekilas cincin perak berukir rumit di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Sehun tersenyum, lantas senyum itu berlanjut menjadi kekehan kecil. "Aku terlihat seperti serigala kesepian." Sehun mencuri kecupan di ujung hidung bangir itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bayi perempuan bermata cokelat yang aku lihat dulu di balik jendela sekarang menjadi istriku."

"Menjadi istrimu, melahirkan Shane dan juga Haowen dan juga _bayi kecil_ Lucy." Luhan menekankan akhir kalimatnya, membuat Sehun nyaris tersengal tawa.

"Kau masih kesal perihal Lucy? Bukankah kau mencintai anak gadismu itu? Dia sangat manis seperti dirimu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Jarak Haowen dan Lucy terlalu dekat, tidak seperti Haowen dan Shane. Kenapa sikap nekatmu itu tak pernah berubah?"

"Semua itu akan mengabur saat mereka mencapai kedewasaannya seperti Shane. Shane dan Hao akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa tampan seperti ayahnya" Luhan menggigit bibir geli. "dan Lucy akan secantik dirimu."

"Dan tidak ada yang mewarisi fitur fisikku sepenuhnya. Oh," Luhan mengerang. "mata kelabu keperakan, dan rambut kelam keperakan; kenapa mereka semua terlihat seperti _hanya_ anakmu?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Mau mencoba membuat _wolfpub_ yang serupa dirimu?"

Luhan mendesah kalah. "Aku akan berhenti memprotes mengapa mereka sangat mirip denganmu. Oh, baiklah hentikan itu," Luhan mendelik dan membungkam mulut Sehun yang nyaris terbuka. "tidak ada pembicaraan tentang spermamu yang terlalu mendominasi atau apalah itu!"

Sehun gemetar, menahan tawa karena rasa gemasnya. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan lentik berkuku perak itu. "Lagipula mau bagaimana pun kau tetap ibu mereka."

Luhan tersenyum. "Kita selalu berbicara tidak jelas dan aku tak pernah paham mengapa aku selalu menikmatinya."

"Karena kau mencintaiku? Ah, tidak, tidak. Karena kau sangat mencintaiku?" Sehun memberikan senyumannya yang menawan, membuat Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir tipis itu. Luhan melepas kecupannya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada liat yang kokoh. Telinganya menempel di tempat jantung Sehun berada, ia mendengarkan irama yang senada dengan denyut yang ia miliki.

"Terimakasih, telah memberikan kehidupan yang sangat membahagiakan ini. Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun merengkuh lebih erat wanita dalam dekapan. Mencium kepalanya sebelum menyandarkan dagu lancipnya di sana. Dua pasang kelopak mata terpejam bersama.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan…."

Luhan membuka matanya, menatap lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding kamar bercat putih itu. Lukisan berlatar belakang merah elegan, dengan tiga orang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan dalam balutan busana hitam, merah dan sepercik perak yang menawan.

Matanya bergeser, menatap lukisan besar lain di sebelah lukisan sebelumnya. Seorang gadis muda dengan tudung merahnya juga keranjang rotan bersama serigala kelabu perak yang berdiri gagah di belakangnya. Wajah gadis tudung merah itu tak terlihat, hanya segaris senyum tipis yang terlihat di antara helaian rambut cokelat tebal. Luhan menatap mata sang Serigala dengan tatapan hangat, mata itu tajam, namun juga hangat dan menenangkan.

Matanya kembali beralih ke sebuah lemari kaca berukir sulur-sulur perak yang rumit. Luhan menatap jubah merahnya yang terpajang indah di dalam sana, hmm, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh kainnya yang kini sudah sangat rapuh? Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan ke keranjang rotan tua yang sedikit tertutupi juntaian jubah merah itu.

Mereka akan membereskannya setelah ini, tentunya.

"Hei, Sehunna…"

"Hmm?"

"Tertarik ke dapur untuk menungguku memanggang beberapa kukis?"

Suara kekehan terdengar begitu ringan dan cerah. "Oh, tentu. Tentu saja, Luhan."

 **.**

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

 _ **~Red Hooded Cloak/ Little Red Riding Hood belongs to Charles Perrault/Brothers Grimm~**_

Ini terasa mengambang, _hngh_. Mungkin tidak menggunakan _prompt_ _cookies_ sebagai fokus utama dan ini serasa _The Wolf and The Beauty_ nya EXO ya? Wkwkwk _. Well, I fall in love with red lately._

Versi asli tidak ditonjolkan karena serem kalau Sehun peranin ' _Wolf'_ di cerita aslinya.

 _ **Happy Born Day for Sehun and Luhan, my lovely OTP ever. Whatever happen, stay healthy, stay happy, and live lovingly. Cause I'll stay love you two.**_ **/cry**

 _ **.**_

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby, Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
